tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Jaye (AU)
'''Lady Jaye is a gifted linguist as well as an accomplished actress and mime artist. She has participated in or led many undercover missions for the Joe Team. She is a believer in the saying that "less is more." When she puts on a disguise, she eschews complicated makeup and rubber masks. Instead, she becomes the object of her disguise, down to movement and mannerisms, dialect and accent. Her genes help her pass for a number of European and Middle Eastern natives. Lady Jaye is educated in Bryn Mawr and Trinity College, Dublin. Aside from Airborne and Ranger training, she is skilled in cryptological linguistics, signals intelligence, and electronic interception analysis. She is equally adept at infantry field work and quite enjoys physical duty. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Alison R. Hart-Burnett was born in June 10, 1966, in Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts. She was educated in Bryn Mawr and Trinity College, Dublin. Lady Jaye combined her acting and lingual skills (she speaks French, German, Russian, Polish, Afghani, Italian and Portuguese) with her training in Airborne, Ranger and Intelligence schools to be one of the most skilled members of the G.I. Joe team. She is even an accomplished pilot. Before joining the team, Lady Jaye attended both Bryn Mawr and Trinity College in Dublin. It was her skills as an expert in covert operations that got her assigned to the Joe team. Shortly after joining the team, Lady Jaye served as weapons officer on a Skystriker training flight. With Ace as pilot, the Skystriker had a run-in with a Cobra Rattler and a dogfight ensued. Lady Jaye's competitive nature made it difficult accept the dogfight's ending in a stalemate. On her next mission, Lady Jaye and a group of Joes raided a suspected Cobra hideout in Staten Island, near Joe headquarters -- The Pit. As she and Duke approached the front door of the house, they were hit by machine gun fire. Both escaped with little more than a cracked rib, thanks to their bullet-proof vests. Lady Jaye's skills were impressive enough to allow her to command a training mission for a group of new Joes. The mission was more than they bargained for when the team was attacked by Dr. Mindbender's Battle Android Troopers and mutant plant spores. The team fought and thought their way out of Cobra's trap, and Lady Jaye passed them with flying colors. Later on, Lady Jaye was part of a small team of Joes that foiled the hijacking of an airliner. Lady Jaye was one of the many Joes to participate in the invasion of the Cobra controlled town of Springfield. After that mission, the Joe team was put on suspension and were forced to take up residence in Fort Wadsworth, rather than in The Pit itself. Around that time, Lady Jaye's unique relationship with Flint began. Flint made his advances, but Lady Jaye was turned away by the warrant officer's display of arrogance. Flint was making a pass at Lady Jaye when they both happened upon a group of Cobra Eels -- the first wave of Cobra's invasion of Fort Wadsworth. As Lady Jaye went to warn the other Joes, Flint tried to single-handedly stall the Eels, and eventually stopped them after nearly being beaten unconscious by the Cobras. Flint's selflessness made Lady Jaye think twice about her opinion of him. The Cobra invasion of the Pit continued, however, while Lady Jaye, Flint and the rest of the Joe team engaged in a firefight in Fort Wadsworth above ground. The battle ended when the Pit was destroyed by Generals Hawk and Hollingsworth to keep Cobra from gaining the upper hand. It was soon discovered that Destro, believed killed in the battle, had survived and was going back home to Scotland. Lady Jaye and Flint teamed with two British operatives in order to obtain the plans for Cobra's Terror-Dromes from Destro. They watched as Destro arrived at Castle Destro only to be met by an impostor posing as him, who promptly had Destro arrested. The Joes decided to break Destro out of jail and Lady Jaye used her undercover skills to pose as an elderly charity worker to get access to Destro's cell. Once inside, she got Destro to safety as Flint and the others blew a whole in the jail's wall, freeing the weapons supplier. Together, they exposed the impostor, and though Destro could have easily disposed of the Joes with his private army, but he decided to honor his deal with Lady Jaye, noting, "the problem with making a pact with a pretty lady...is that one is obligated to honor it." From that time on, Destro was less apt to see the Joes as his enemies. Some time later, Lady Jaye had become closer to Flint and went with him, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes on vacation to Grenada. While there, Lady Jaye and Flint were horrified when Scarlett and Snake-Eyes were apparently killed by a landmine. In reality, they had faked their deaths so that they could undertake an unauthorized rescue of three Joes being held in a Soviet gulag in Borovia. When they returned, Flint could not keep his anger at Scarlett and Snake-Eyes in check. He blurted out that they could have included he and Lady Jaye in the mission and not make fools of them! Lady Jaye was so upset by Flint's outburst that she punched him, knocking him to the ground. She angrily told him that Snake-Eyes and Scarlett did what they did to protect their friends. The argument didn't last long, however, and Lady Jaye and Flint admitted to their feelings for each other. After Lady Jaye returned from a dangerous mission in which she and other female Joes posed as a terrorist's hostages, she and Flint were interrupted during a tender moment by a Cobra infiltrator in the Pit. They sounded the alarm and chased the intruder, but he escaped. That infiltrator's stealing of a secret military "black box" sparked the Joes involvement in the Cobra Island civil war. Lady Jaye, Flint and Mainframe served as the Joes' operations team on board the [[USS Flagg|U.S.S. Flagg]] aircraft carrier. They were disappointed that they never made it into the battle. After the battle ended and the Joes were withdrawing from Cobra Island, Lady Jaye got into a fist fight with Zartan's sister, Zarana. The Joes were all sure that Lady Jaye would've won, too, if the fight hadn't been broken up, although the Cobra's present still claim Zarana had the upper hand. Months later, Lady Jaye was nearly killed in a botched undercover mission to free a family being held hostage in their home in rural Iowa. Lady Jaye was later teamed up with Flint, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes on an undercover mission into Darklonia. They posed as obnoxious American tourists to the eastern European nation in order to expose a traitor in the Wolkekuckuckland military, which was being advised by the Joes. Over the next few months, Lady Jaye took part in a battle with Dreadnoks on a Long Island expressway, stopped two brainwashed Joes from getting loose in Pit III and journeyed into the nation of Sierra Gordo, where a group of Joes teamed with the new Oktober Guard. Lady Jaye had to deal with Flint's jealousy as she flirted with the Guard's Lt. Gorky. The team eventually made it out of Sierra Gordo alive, but just barely. Lady Jaye also took part in the Battle of Benzheen, a major operation in the middle east in which many Joes lost their lives. After Cobra had tried to have Destro killed, Lady Jaye and a team of Joes helped protect his castle in Trans-Carpathia from a Cobra assault. Afterward, the Joes were forced to find their own means of transportation out of the middle east via Borovia. During the attempt, Hawk was shot by Borovian secret police. Lady Jaye had to single-handedly protect her injured commander, and eventually got help from the Borovian freedom fighters Magda and the White Clown. Hawk and the others made it back to the states in time for Cobra's attempted invasion of the Pit III. In retaliation, the Joes assembled a mission to sneak into the Cobra stronghold on Cobra Island. The small team consisted of Duke, Lady Jaye, Roadblock and Snake-Eyes. They discovered that Cobra had all but abandoned the island to Firefly, who attacked the Joes with a group of Battle Android Troopers and Red Ninjas. One of Lady Jaye's last missions for the Joe team before its shutdown took her back into eastern Europe with Flint, Hawk, Stalker and Snake-Eyes. The Joes were trying to stop Cobra's invasion of Wolkekuckuckland, advising the military once again. They succeeded in rescuing Snake-Eyes from Cobra's castle in Trans-Carpathia. From her arrival at the Pit, Lady Jaye was a vital member of the G.I. Joe team, at times taking a prominent role in its command structure. After stormy introductions to both Scarlett and Flint, Lady Jaye developed a friendship with Scarlett and more than a friendship with Flint. Sometimes underestimated, enemies soon learn that Lady Jaye is one tough soldier combining her combat skills with a keen mind and highly trained Intelligence skills. She stayed with the Joe team until its disbanding. A few years after the Joe team was shut down, Lady Jaye and Flint were married and resided at Fort Meade, Maryland, not far from the Pentagon. MUX History: On the MUX, Lady Jaye has been promoted to Captain. Flint and Lady Jaye are married and the parents of Marissa and DJ Faireborn. She joined Night Force in 2013, and worked undercover in Cobra Unity until returning to the Pit in 2015. In April of that year she was assigned to Alpha Strike Team along with Rock-N-Roll, Zap, Gung-Ho, Torpedo, Roadblock, Dial-Tone, Shockblast, Mutt, Wild Bill, Payload and Shipwreck. They led a team down to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue Grunt. Apocalypse World Following her legal separation from Flint in 2020, Lady Jaye had a long string of romantic entanglements, the longest being with fellow Joe Grid-Iron. Raising in rank, Jaye became a colonel in 2023, forcing her to work closely with her ex-husband Flint. Although the two remained cool and cordial, their rift was never truly healed, although Jaye kept in closer contact with her children Don and Marissa. Lady Jaye was killed in 2030 by a team of Shock-Vipers during a confrontation in Trucial Abysmia. OOC Notes Since post-Marvel comics continuity isn't canon, Lady Jaye is still alive and well. As per the news on the game itself, due to limited amounts of the cartoon being allowed in, she is also very distantly related to Destro. Since American women are legally barred from combat, on paper Lady Jaye is officially G.I. Joe's personnel clerk. Logs /Posts Gallery lj2.gif LJ1.jpg LJ3.jpg lj4.jpg Lj11.jpg LJ17.jpg|Look at the last picture... Lj15.jpg|LJ and Destro.. Distant relation... Lj13.jpg Lj12.jpg Lj10.jpg Lj16.jpg|Go Alison! Lj14.jpg LJ9.jpg LJ7.jpg LJ6.png|Woah! Get her some clothing! LJ5.jpg Ladyjaye.jpg LJ8.jpg LJ18.jpg Night_Force_team.jpg|As part of Night Force Players For many years, Dunmurderin was the consummate Lady Jaye. However, the character is now open for application. In the meantime, she's occasionally temped by BZero, and may be taken over in 2019 by Sydney. Preferred Vehicles * A.W.E. Striker (2010) References * Lady Jaye @ yojoe.com Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Alison R. Faireborn was Secretary of State from January 21, 2009 through February 1, 2013 after working as an assassin for General Colton for many years. In her position as the member of Cabinet most often abroad, she sometimes continued to use her assassination skills on Colton's behalf, or just to keep her skills sharp. In 2013 she retired as Secretary of State to focus on gathering intelligence on Earth's alien invaders. As soon as she was back out of the public eye, she went back to her maiden name, Hart-Burnett. Category:1966 Category:2000 Category:2013 Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Faireborn family Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers